The Nightmare of Josh and Scarlet
by Hammermaster
Summary: Josh is horror stricken when he finds out that he is being chased by the freakiest psycopathic killer Hyrule has ever seen. Scarlet, a lone gerudo, wants to help him survive. Ch. 8 The Final Struggle. The Dark Horse comes to take his prey. Last chapter
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Ashira Darga Cul**

_**Hey people. This is an original Zelda fic. What does that mean? It has nothing to do with Link or his fight with Ganondorf and all. It takes place in Hyrule mind you, and is very muchly so a Zelda fic (due to Zelda elements such as Gerudo's and Hylians.) This is about two principal characters, Josh the Hammermaster and Scarlet. You'll meet them in the next chapter, but let me tell you, Josh the Hammermaster is not the same person as me. To tell you the truth this is a novelization of an rpg that Intertwined-Destiny16 and I did on the Zelda Roleplaying Forum. Scarlet is her character, and Josh Hammermaster is mine. He was originally based off of me, but eventually became a very unique character. You'll see this in the story. So I am NOT the same as him, he's just got the same title as my penname for obvious reasons. So half credit for this goes to Intertwined-Destiny, for I couldnt' have done this so well without her. This is just a prologue, so wait until next chapter for the major stuff. Please leave a review when your done.  
**_

_"Never forget 3:36 A.M. The day the Darkness was born."_

_Ashira Darga Cul. Ashira was his name, and Darga Cul was his title. In the Hylian Tongue Draga Cul meant Dark Horse. Maybe that was the only description that could be made of him. A man, or maybe the phantom of a long dead man. No one knew for certain. Because no one ever saw his face Every time he struck he was shrouded in a dark cloak with a large ragged hood that hid his features. It is said that he comes from the darkness, that the shadows and him are one and the same._

_Many have died at the hands of this psychopath, and the legends just get darker and darker. His victims are found with their throats cut open and sometimes have other wounds all over their bodies. The legends say that he was killed by robbers at 3:36 A.M. a long time ago. Then later, all the robbers died, or just disappeared. It is said that the ghost of Ashira came back for revenge._

_Realists say that he is not a ghost. They say he is just a hylian man and they speculate that at 3:36 A.M. someone very dear to him was murdered, like his girlfriend perhaps. Then they believe that after this happened he murdered her killers in a rage. But his act of vengeance brought forth his dark side. A dark side that would slowly come to control him. For once he started killing, he just couldn't stop._

_But whether the legends or the realists are correct, he is still just a killer. He has no rhyme or reason to kill, and he picks random people and murders them. He often sends messages to his victims ahead of time, just to make the murder more... interesting. He materializes out of the darkness and is virtually untraceable. Then after the kill is complete, or after he fails to kill you, he fades back into the darkness. But if he does not succeed in killing you he will just reappear again, and again, and again._

_When people do manage to fight him the Dark Horse usually spars with them for a little bit, and if he doesn't kill them while fighting, he'll fade into the shadows, only to return later to finish the job._

_Most of his victims end up dead. A very very small percentage manage to survive. Why is it so small? Because he never stops hunting you unless you disappear. If you find out that the Dark Horse is hunting you you flee the country, taking all of your family with you, and then tell all your friends to forget that they ever knew you. That way they don't know anything about you, and then its like you never existed. Then Ashira might not find you. You bring your weapons, and keep them close at hand, even though if you had a chance to use them you would die._

_But the strange and scary thing is that the Darga Cul will never kill a girl who wears red. Some say its because he remembers his girlfriend on the night she was killed. It is not clear whether the red represents blood, or if she actually was wearing a red shirt when it happened. But if a man wears red the Dark Horse will scream in anger and agony and attack him furiously and with a rage unlike any other._

_

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please keep an eye out for the next chapter. It'll really get you into it. And it'll introduce our characters. I'm really excited to see how this turns out as a "novel."**  
_


	2. Chapter 1 Scarlet and Josh

**Chapter 1 Scarlet and Josh**

_**Well, here I go. This chapter introduces Scarlet and Josh to you, and begins the dark tale of fear, evil, fighing, freedom, killers, true love, light, warriors, and most of all, Ashira Darga Cul. Thanks Sammie for all your help of course, half the credit goes to her and all. Please review when you are finished, tell me what you think and how I could improve.**_

Thunder rumbled in the distance under the dark, clouded sky which blocked out the moonlight and starlight. Hyrule field stood silently, darkened under the shadows of night and the storm. A lone eighteen year old man sat on a hill, completely oblivious to the darkness. The wind howled, blowing his short brown hair out of place. Lightning flashed, illuminating the dove white envelope which he clutched tightly in his hands. Thunder rumbled as his brown eyes just stared at the envelope. Then slowly, very slowly, he lifted the flap and drew out the leaf of paper which was inside.

Lightning flashed again. This was no letter, and the paper had no words written on it. It was a charcoal picture of a horse, black as night, galloping across a dead field with fire in its eyes. The man gasped in horror, and lowered the paper. Slowly he pushed the paper into his pocket and rose cautiously to his feet. Fear overcame him as he looked out over the plains, hoping not to see a dark figure shrouded in a flash of lightning. He took off running suddenly, searching for anywhere where he would be safe. The Dark Horse was coming for him. He saw a tree, and ran for it, as if afraid the night itself would close in around him.

_'Why did I go out on a day like this? I should have known it would start thundering. What were you thinking Scarlet? Come on!'_

A young Gerudo of about seventeen years of age was walking across Hyrule Field, quietly berating herself for going out on a day like this. Her light purple eyes sparkled when the lightning struck, but she cowered when the thunder rumbled. She sighed deeply, and tucked her red bangs behind her ear, looking ahead silently.

_'I can do this...' _she thought to herself. _'Thunder doesn't scare me...'_

She gulped a bit. Right at that exact moment the thunder rumbled again, and she cried out in fear, crouching down to the ground and covering her head.

_'Was I fine? Did nothing happen? Oh how I disliked thunder...'_

The girl peeked an eye open. She sighed in relief and stood back up, her bracelets clattering against each other. Nothing had happened.

_'See Scarlet? Stop being so afraid.'_

She smiled and started walking again,carelessly tripping over a rock and falling to the ground.

"Now that's what I call clumsy..." she muttered to herself, looking at her now dirty red clothes.

The Gerudo sighed heavily and sat up, glancing at the sky suspiciously and standing back up, dusting herself off and walking further.

_'Why had I gone away again? Oh yeah, because I thought the day would stay good... And because I wanted to wander around.'_

She shivered and rubbed her bare arms, searching for any place where she could get some shelter, even if it was just for a few minutes. Her gaze finally landed on a tree, but someone else was there. She frowned a bit and looked again. The girl shook it off and walked towards the tree, hoping he wouldn't mind company, assuming it was a he.

The man placed his hand against the cold trunk. Then he grabbed a branch, and hoisted himself up. He didn't feel safe on the ground.

"Excuse me sir," a voice suddenly spoke. "Is it alright if I take some shelter here too?"

The Gerudo smiled. She had been right, it was a he. The man jumped, and almost fell from the tree. He spun around, grabbing his weapon.

"Oh!" the girl yelped, startled as she jumped back a bit. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you sir!"

She looked up in surprise. His weapon was a long intricate staff, with gold lining and pictures of ancient battles. And on the top of the staff stood a barrel shaped hammer head. A gigantic hammer.

"Could you... um... please put away your weapon?" she eyed the hammer.

The Gerudo hadn't seen anyone using a hammer as a weapon, but it was quite big. The man relaxed and lowered the hammer.

"What is it that you said?" he asked.

"If I could take some shelter here!" she shouted over the storm.

Thunder crashed again, causing her to wince slightly.

"After that I said sorry for startling you, and after that I asked if you could lower your weapon!" she joked with a smile. "But could I take shelter here, sir?"

"Uh... sure..." the legends stated that the Darga Cul was a man, so he wasn't worried.

The Gerudo smiled up at him and nodded. "Thank you sir."

She sat down at the base of the tree, and tried to ignore the thunder.

"So what's your business here?" she asked.

"Well I'm here because I needed a place to spend the night!" he replied, starting straight up into the sky, almost afraid to look down at the girl. "What's yours?"

"I wanted shelter from the thunder," she murmured. "I don't like thunder."

She flinched a bit when the thunder rumbled again.

"And I guess I needed a place to spend the night too," she added looking up.

The man turned and looked down at the girl. Her dark skin shone in the moonlight.

"Your a Gerudo," he said, "aren't you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Mm-hmm, Gerudo, that's me," she said politely. "My names Scarlet! Just Scarlet. What's yours?"

The girl bowed slightly.

"I'm... I'm Josh the Hammermaster," the man replied. "What are you doing outside the Gerudo Fortress?"

He had met Gerudo's before. They were very secretive, with criminal minds and cruel sexist comments about men being inferior and stuff.

"Huh?" Scarlet said. "What am I doing outside of the Fortress? Wandering around, meeting people."

Scarlet nodded.

"I like traveling around," she continued. "I barely come into the Fortress. They think I'm weird, because I don't want to wear what they wear."

She shrugged faintly.

"I don't mind though," Scarlet said. "I like being independent."

Josh looked down at her again. "What is it that they wear which is different?"

"They wear purple, I only wear red," she said with a smile.

Josh nodded and looked back over the horizon. He was afraid that Ashira Darga Cul would come during the night if he fell asleep. But why did it matter? No one ever escaped from Ashira. What were the chances that he could? But if he stayed here with this girl then the Dark Horse would kill her too. Josh's eyes widened. He had always been a gentleman, and he didn't want a girl to die because of him.

"Um... excuse me?" he looked down at Scarlet. "You might want to... leave."

Scarlet looked at him in surprise, frowning slightly.

"Sir... why should I leave?" she said silently. "I'm scared of thunder, I don't wanna walk further. And..."

She noticed his look. "...is there something wrong?"

"Yes I'm afraid so," Josh replied. "Something much worse than thunder is coming after me."

He held out the piece of paper that had been mailed to him with the picture of the Dark Horse on it. Surely she had heard of the Dark Horse. Scarlet gasped in shock and looked from the paper to him.

"Thats... that's the sign of the Dark Horse... is he after you?"

Josh just looked at her silently.

"Th-that's horrible!" she cried out, standing up. "There's no way I am leaving now!"

Thunder then rumbled and she crouched down, covering her head.

"I-is it over?" she opened one eye.

Josh nodded as the lightning flashed.

"You must leave," he said. "He will kill you if he finds you with me."

Scarlet bit her lip thinking and finally stood back up.

"Can I... help?" she asked looking up at him. "Someway?"

She'd heard that most of the Dark Horse's targets ended up dead. But this guy had been nice to her.

"I really want to help..."

Josh sighed sadly.

"If you want to help me you will leave me. I couldn't take it if you died because of me."

Scarlet looked at the ground for a while before looking back up at Josh.

"O-okay..." she said silently, turning to take her leave.

It didn't feel good, leaving someone who was in need. Lightning flashed again. Josh rubbed his eyes. Had he just seen a dark shape off in the field? Lightning flashed again. The dark figure was gone. It was too late, Ashira had come. If the girl tried to leave he would pick her off.

"Get back here!" Josh shouted over the thunder.

Scarlet stopped, gasping when she saw the Dark figure appear and then disappear. The Gerudo turned and ran back to the tree, jumping up and hoisting herself up on the branch, sitting down with a slight tremble.

"Well... at least you won't die alone..." she said frightened.

Josh looked at Scarlet and something clicked within him. She didn't deserve this. The Dark Horse wasn't even hunting her. Josh's hand closed around his hammer.

_'The heck I'm going to sit here and watch this guy come and kill an innocent girl!' _Josh thought, before jumping out of the tree and raising his hammer.

Scarlet gasped, and resisted the urge to jump out as well. She gritted her teeth, shuffling uncomfortably on the branch.

"Sir be careful!" she finally cried out.

Scarlet looked around nervously. She couldn't just sit there. She gave a startled yelp as the thunder rumbled again, and covered her head.

"Where are you!" Josh shouted into the darkness.

"Here..." Josh yelped, and turned around, swinging his hammer.

A dark figure rose up from within the bushes, and begin walking towards him. Josh trembled in fear. Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark cloaked demon. It spoke again, its voice was cold and dark.

"Ever touched the fire and darkness of hell?"

"Ashira Darga Cul?" Josh said trembling. "What ever did I do to bring your wrath down upon me?"

Scarlet kept her eyes shut tightly, awaiting the blow or scream from the man that had kindly said she could stay before saying he was picked as a target by the death horse.

A raspy voice came from within the tall cloaked figure.

"You danced with the darkness while the moon bled and the very land burned!"

Josh saw a flash of steal and immediately swung his hammer to deflect the blow. Scarlet suddenly yelped, and the Dark Horse turned to her. He raised his weapon as if to strike her, but then stopped. Suddenly he turned, and faded away into the darkness. Josh sighed, and lowered his hammer.

"Uh..." Scarlet picked up the courage to open one eye. "He's gone?"

Josh didn't move, not even to respond to the girl. He didn't know why the Darga Cul had disappeared. He knew that if the Dark Horse was alive, then he was a psychopath, which most likely meant that something was driving him. And something had driven him away. Scarlet gulped and jumped out of the tree in amazement.

"He's gone?" she repeated, walking over to Josh. "Why is he gone? I thought for sure he... that he would..."

She couldn't even say the words. Josh just stood there listening. Scarlet bit her lip and tugged his sleeve.

"Josh... I think... he's gone..."

"But why?" I asked. "He had me right where he wanted me, and he just let me go. Why?"

Then he noticed Scarlet's clothes and gasped in realization. Scarlet looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked in shock, looking at her clothes. "Something wrong? Am I bleeding?"

"No..." Josh said. "Its a... You're wearing red."

Scarlet looked at her clothes and then at Josh.

"Of course I'm wearing red. That's my favorite color, why?" she asked in surprise.

"In the legends of the Dark horse there is something that said he will never attack a girl who wears red," Josh said. "So since you were wearing red he fled."

Josh looked at Scarlet in amazement.

"I guess I... I owe you my life..." he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

Scarlet looked at her clothes again, and then looked up, smiling broadly.

"Then I've been able to help you after all!" she said happily. "I'm glad!"

Josh smiled slightly. He had never seen a Gerudo act the way this girl did.

"You know," he said. "You aren't at all like any of the Gerudos I've met before."

Scarlet tugged her raid hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I've heard that from a lot of people. Mostly the Gerudos themselves, maybe that's why I don't really fit in with them. But I'd rather be my own person, then following something that's forced upon me."

"That's wise," Josh's smile then faded away. "It seems that being who I am has caused people to drive me away."

Josh dropped his hammer, having all but forgotten about the attack of the Dark Horse. Scarlet's smile faded together with Josh's, as she walked over to him silently, crouching down to his eye level.

"Hey, don't think so negative sir," she said softly. "The people who did that were mean then. I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Everyone says that," Josh said. "But people don't want equality as they say they do. They want equality for the people they deem worthy of it, and destruction for the others."

"I don't see why I should destroy something," Scarlet said softly, standing back up. "Unless they try to destroy me. They don't accept me for who I am, but they never tried to destroy me. Equality... everyone is worthy to get that. But those people are too arrogant and selfish to see or let it happen."

Josh looked up at Scarlet surprised at her words. Scarlet's purple eyes sparkled slightly and she smiled at him. Josh smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know," he said. "Believe me, I know. I have lived that."

Suddenly he felt a cold hand touch his neck. He spun around, reaching for his hammer. Scarlet blinked confused, and looked at Josh. Josh saw a shape fading off into the darkness. A scrap of parchment fell to the ground before him. Scarlet grabbed the parchment silently and opened it.

"What's this?" she wondered, opening it fully.

A single message was inscribed upon the parchment. It read: "You are no different." And then on the bottom was the seal of the Dark Horse. Scarlet gulped, and looked at the parchment again. Then she handed it to Josh.

"I don't like the Dark Horse!" she cried out. "He's on my top one I don't like things from now on!"

A cold voice echoed out from the darkness.

"Remember that Hammermaster. You are no different. Feel the hand of darkness. I will find you, and end the cycle, unless you realize the truth!"

"Ieck!" Scarlet cried out startled, and jumped into Josh's arms.

Josh blushed slightly when she jumped into his arms.

"He's scary..." she muttered softly, trembling slightly. "What're we- Uh..."

She stopped, noticing that she was still clinging onto Josh.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, letting go and standing up. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Well," Josh said, still blushing. "I'm going to find you a better and safer place to sleep than out here in the forest, and I think I'll join you wherever that is."

Scarlet nodded in agreement and looked around once more.

"I guess... that's a better plan then staying here outside," she said with a faint smile.

She didn't like Ashira's words, they scared her.

"So, where to?"

"Do you know if there are any villages nearby?" Josh asked.

"Hmmm," Scarlet said. "There's Kakariko village sir."

Josh stopped, thinking about this. He hadn't been to Kakariko in years, and he hoped they wouldn't recognize him now. But it was their only choice.

"Lets go," he said. "And you can stop calling me sir, Scarlet. I'm Josh."

Scarlet smiled up at him and nodded.

"Come on! Lets get to Kakariko Village! And hide from the bad bad thunder."

_'And that man...' _she thought, eyes shining from happy to determined.

"Ah," she looked back with a slight smile. "Thank you for earlier."

Josh smiled. "Your welcome."

They then turned for Kakariko Village.


	3. Chapter 2 Shadow

**Chapter 2 Shadow**

_**Hello Chillin, how y'all? Okay, enough with the screwy accent. Okay, I'm gonna say this now. For those of you not on the rpg forum, yes, the character in this book is the same as in "Starry, Lonely Knigh." Except that's based on a different rp, so yeah, he don't meet the hero of Time or Zequistis in this story.**_

"Maybe its just me," Scarlet said, gazing at the sky, "but you seem uncomfortable with the fact that you are going to Kakariko Village."

"What makes you say that?" Josh said, reluctant to tell her the real reasons for being uncomfortable.

Scarlet smiled faintly at him, tilting her head to one side.

"You were trembling."

"Uh..." Josh said. "I used to live in Kakriko Village."

"Used?" Scarlet asked, flinching as the thunder rumbled once more. "You sure you want to go to Kakariko? I think you don't have good memories of that place..."

"I'm fine," Josh said sighing. "You see... the people of Kakariko... they have a habit for trusting things they shouldn't trust. You bring an evil man in there and dress him up like a good guy they'll listen to him, you know what I mean?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Well..." Josh continued, struggling for words. "You know Poes, Demons, all that stuff?"

Scarlet nodded, her eyes widening slightly.

"Well... a long time ago these spirits began appearing to people in Kakariko," I continued. "They said they were friends, and would only appear when the people went into trance like states. But I didn't buy it. I knew that this wasn't the work of something good. So soon the demons tried to take me over by force. They tried to... possess me, and I had to command them out of my body in a process known as an exorcism. No one believed me though, the spirits looked too friendly to them. And... the people... they eventually banished me, because I wouldn't keep my mouth shut about it."

Josh hung his head slightly, remembering the sadness. Scarlet put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"That wasn't right of them to do," she said. "Are you sure you want to go there? I mean, if it bothers you..."

"Yes," Josh said. "Lets go."

"Okay," Scarlet said with a nod, rushing towards Kakariko village with him.

After awhile the two of the had arrived at the gates of Kakariko.

"We've made it!" Scarlet said, sighing in relief.

"You think there's an inn we can stay at?" Josh asked, looking around as they walked into the town.

"Of course there is," Scarlet said with a smile, looking back at Josh. "There must be, right?"

"I suppose," Josh said, stepping forward into the village.

Scarlet looked around silently, flinching so now and then when she heard the thunder before pointing at an inn. "Look!"

Josh nodded.

"Lets go," he said.

Scarlet smiled, and rushed towards the inn, opening the door for Josh and waiting until he got in.

"Oh... thank you," Josh felt a little guilty that a girl had held the door open for him instead of the other way around.

Scarlet smiled and closed the door behind her. "Pleasure."

Josh stepped up to the counter.

"Excuse me," he said to the clerk. "could you get us two rooms please?"

Scarlet looked around interested, putting her hands behind her back.

"We have two vacancies," the lady handed Josh two keys, and he handed her several rupees to pay for it.

Scarlet smiled at Josh and took the key.

"Thank you mister Josh. It was kind of you to pay for me."

Josh smiled slightly. "No problem."

"I have room seventeen," Scarlet said. "What room do you have?"

"Thirteen," josh said, worried, because it was down the hall from Scarlet's room.

"Shall we already go to our rooms?" she asked, smiling faintly before it faded when she noticed Josh's worried look. "Is something bothering you? Except for the fact that there's a freaky serial killer after us..."

"Um..." Josh said, "not really, just that."

"Hmm..." Scarlet folded her arms, frowning slightly. "He didn't kill you because of my clothes, so I should stick with you... right?"

"I guess..." Josh replied. "Or maybe I should get a red shirt to wear."

"Hmm... wearing a red shirt..." Scarlet thought to herself. "I thought he ran off... because I'm a girl... wearing a red shirt. Hehe, silly me. I'm just thinking now. I don't know what the Dark Horse thinks... so I won't be talking like I do know."

"I don't think he ran off because you were a girl," Josh said.

Scarlet seemed hesitant, but she eventually nodded her head.

"I guess you're right," she said, putting her hands behind her back. "Hehehe, well what's now?"

"Well," Josh smiled, "we'd better go to our rooms and get some sleep so that we aren't tired in the morning.

"Oh, right!" Scarlet said smiling, turning around and walking over to her room.

"Good night mister Josh," she called out over her shoulder, waving at him.

"Goodnight," Josh waved back at her, and turned for his room.

Scarlet walked into her room and shut the door.

"Hmmm!" she sighed contentedly as she stretched herself.

Then she laid down on her bed, looking at the ceiling silently, and kicked off her shoes.

"...I wonder if he'll be okay?" she said silently before turning on her bed, looking at the wall.

Back in his room Josh lay down in his bed and slowly began drifting off to sleep. Scarlet did as well in due time. Outside the inn the storm continued raging. Thunder crashed in the distance as a dark shape moved slowly and quietly towards the inn. It stopped before it, looking in through the windows. Scarlet rolled over in her sleep, frowning from the thunder. The shadow moved, walking slowly along the side of the inn, staring in at the people sleeping inside.

Scarlet turned over a few more times before lying on her belly and putting her pillow over her head, and opening her eyes.

_'Why... why does it have to thunder on a night like this while I am already freaked out by the fact that that man was after Josh?' _She thought, shutting her eyes tightly.

The clock struck. 3:30. The shadow moved through the trees towards the inn.

Scarlet turned again, glaring at the window, trembling slightly. Something felt wrong... but maybe it was just her imagination.

_'I'm such a scaredy cat...'_

3:31. The shadow moved along the side of the building, peering directly into the rooms, looking for his target.

Scarlet finally sat up and sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't fall asleep like this..." she grumbled softly. "I wonder if he's okay..."

She hugged her knees and stared at the wall. Scarlet saw a flash of movement in front of her window. She looked up, blinked a few times, examining the window before shaking her head.

_'I thought I saw something.'_

The shadow pushed onward, walking past the windows, looking in on the people sleeping. It would kill any of them, but none of the people were his targets. It hoped the girl in red hadn't seen it when it moved by her window.

"This is scary," Scarlet blurted out, standing up and walking over to the door.

The shadow stopped. 3:35. Through the window Ashira could see his victim sleeping. The shadow drew a blade.

Scarlet walked over to number thirteen, sighing deeply.

_'He must think I'm a coward now...'_

"Um... Mister Josh?" she asked, knocking on the door.

The knocking jolted Josh awake. His hands immediately went to his hammer when he felt gush of air brush his face. Slowly he stood up, and looked over where he saw the drapes blowing up from the now open window. The knocking continued.

"Mister Josh?" Scarlet said softly from behind the door. "Maybe it sounds weird, but... I don't want to be in a room alone... I'm kinda scared..."

Josh heard her voice. He walked over to the door. Suddenly Josh saw a movement to his left. He turned, but there was nothing. Then a figure leaped out of the darkness. Josh screamed. The figure knocked him back into the darkness. Josh slammed into the wall, bashing his head painfully. Then, from the darkness he heard steel scraping against steel. Josh rolled to the side, and a blade buried itself into the wall beside his head.

Scarlet let out a yelp at hearing his scream and desperately tried to open the door. But it was locked. Scarlet gritted her teeth and took some steps back before charging at the door at full strength. The door slammed open and Scarlet tumbled in. Her heart skipped a few beats as she stared at the figure over Josh. Scarlet tried to swallow a lump in her throat, failing at it, before throwing a book that she found on the ground at the Dark Horse's head.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" she cried out, fear dripping off of her voice.

Josh cringed, but the shadow stopped and turned to face Scarlet.

"Death will come to you," the dark, raggedy voice of the Darga Cul issued from the figure. "Death takes its prey, and I am death!"

The shadow leaped off of Josh and grabbed Scarlet by the neck. Scarlet looked at him as he choked her, fear hidden in her eyes as she struggled to get free.

"I-I-I'm not afraid of death!" she struggled to breath and speak. "A-an-and you're not death."

"No!" fire shot through Josh's eyes as he felt the fury rising up within him.

"I hate a savior," the Dark Horse said darkly. "You will die too. But not now... not... now..."

He threw Scarlet aside, and then backed up into the darkness of the room. Before they knew it, he was gone. Scarlet tumbled to the ground, coughing and wheezing. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't say a thing. Rage came. Josh launched himself to his feet, and held his hammer out. But it was too late. His enemy had gone. The fury rose, and then fell. The fire left his eyes and he turned to Scarlet.

"Are... are you okay?" he held a hand out to help her up.

More tears dripped down as she nodded and then shook her head before grabbing his hand. She was terrified. She didn't know how she did it, facing up against someone like the Dark Horse. She didn't want to die.

"Its okay," Josh whispered, trying to calm her.

He lifted her up and hugged her to make her feel better. But tears came to Josh's eyes too. So now the Dark Horse was after Scarlet now, and it was his fault.

"Are you okay?" she finally choked out, looking up at him. "I... I am sorry I didn't come sooner... I... I..."

She stopped and hid her head on Josh's shoulder, trembling.

"Shhhh," he put a finger to his lips and just hugged her.

Who was comforting who? Was Josh comforting Scarlet or was Scarlet comforting Josh?

"None of this is your fault," Josh said.

_'Its my fault,' _he thought.

Scarlet sobbed and nodded faintly.

"I... I know... B-but... H-how's your head?" she asked, trying to mask the fear in her voice.

"Its..." Josh realized his head was throbbing. "It will be okay."

Scarlet removed her head from Josh's shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"Y-you sure?"

Josh winced and put a hand to his forehead.

"I think so. But it does hurt."

Scarlet rubbed her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"S-so he'll come back... won't he?"

"Well, he's not going to give up," Josh said, looking at Scarlet.

Before he had practically given up all hope for survival. But now that she had been dragged into it he couldn't allow himself that luxury. Now he had to stay alive so that he could protect her from the dark serial killer that stalked them.

"I think we'd better stay close together from now on," Josh said. "Because if we isolate ourselves, then he will pick us off one after the other."

Scarlet nodded faintly, looking at him intently.

"I... I'll get a towel for you... a wet one so... so I can put it against the bump on your head."

She stood up, her legs shaking slightly.

"Oh no," Josh said. "Sit down, rest. Don't burden yourself with my problems."

He took a step towards her. A sharp pain shot through the back of his head and he fell into a chair, wincing in pain. Scarlet looked at him in concern, putting a hand against the back of his head.

"It hurts you," she said. "I can't stand it."

She took her hand off and looked around for a towel.

"You should rest mister Josh," Scarlet said, walking back with a wet towel.

She pressed it against the back of his head gently, soothing the pain.

"I need to stay awake," Josh said. "In case he comes back..."

"No," Scarlet said. "You need to rest. How can you protect me if you tire yourself out?"

"Okay," Josh said. "I'll try to get some sleep."

Scarlet tilted her head to one side and managed to smile.

"Yeah."

Josh lay back in the chair and slowly started relaxing.

"You can take the bed," Josh said as he drifted off to sleep.

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks."

She lay down in his bed and lay awake for several hours. But eventually she too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 The Hunter

**Chapter 3 The Hunter**

_**The more chapters you submit the fewer reviews eh? I started out with seven on the prologue, then four on the first chap, now one on the second chapter. What the crap? Come on people, please review when y'done reading.**_

Josh awoke slowly as a radiant shaft of light extended in from the windows, gently caressing the room with its motherly touch. Slowly he rose from the chair, stiff from sleeping in it. He looked over at the sleeping form of Scarlet. She lay in his bed, all tucked in with the covers wrapped tightly around her body. Josh smiled slightly. She looked cute when she was asleep.

Suddenly his attention was caught by a small scrap of paper which lay on the ground on the far side of the room. Josh walked over to it and picked it up. The sound of his footsteps woke Scarlet up. She opened her eyes and looked across the room at Josh.

"Mister Josh?" she said, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Yeah?" Josh looked up from the letter to her.

Scarlet then noticed the letter that Josh held clutched in his hands.

"W-what's the letter say?" she asked nervously.

The past experiences with the Dark Horse had taught her that letters were a bad thing. Josh slowly unfolded the crumpled piece of paper. On it there was an ink picture of a castle with the words "Come to me" inscribed upon it. Josh held the letter out so Scarlet could see it. Slowly she got out of bed and walked over to him, her white nightgown glowing in the sunlight. She looked at the paper silently, before frowning and looking at Josh.

"Huh?"

"He wants us to go to Hyrule Castle..." Josh said, nodding at the paper. "That's the only castle around here. And it says 'Come to me,' so it must mean that."

"B-but why should we listen?" Scarlet stuttered.

"I don't know," Josh said. "The smart thing might be to ignore his 'invitation' and leave. But he may be trying to trick us. You never know."

Scarlet's shoulders slumped down as she looked at the ground.

"No one would miss me if I got killed anyway..." she mumbled.

"I'd miss you," Josh blurted, and then blushed, realizing what he had said.

Scarlet looked up and gave Josh a broad smile.

"You're nice, Mister Josh."

Josh bowed his head slightly, hiding his face.

"Thanks, so are you."

"So... what do we do with this?" Scarlet asked, blushing slightly.

"I don't know," Josh said. "This guy's a psychopath. He thinks differently than we do, so we need to try thinking like he does."

"Its not as easy as you make it sound," Scarlet said.

Josh thought silently for a second.

"Well what do we know?" he said. "He attacks under cover of darkness, but that isn't really a clue. He has some aversion to the color red..."

"You shouldn't wear red," Scarlet suddenly blurted, holding a hand against her forehead. "You... You just shouldn't..."

Josh looked up surprised. "Why not?"

"It doesn't feel right," Scarlet said looking up at Josh. "You should... please... you shouldn't wear red..."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know!" Scarlet cried out. "Just please! Don't wear red! I have a bad feeling about it!"

"Okay, okay," Josh put his hands up.

Scarlet looked away, trembling slightly.

"What do we do now?"

Josh thought about this for a second.

"Well, if Ashira's a psychopath, then he obviously wants to kill us. But there is something about him... You remember when he gave me the paper that said "you are no different?" Well, that intrigued me... I think, as strange as this sounds, but... he's trying to show us something. At least he wants us to understand or believe something before he kills us. There must be something driving him... maybe we play a part in whatever it is."

"But... I don't want to play a part..." Scarlet said, biting her lip. "If... I really have to... I guess... I will..."

Josh sighed, and shot a sympathetic glance at Scarlet.

"Maybe if we play a part," he said, "we'll have a second chance of living."

Scarlet looked at the floor silently, thinking. She touched her forehead and held back the tears. It was all so confusing... But she did want to survive. Scarlet stood up decisively.

"In that case..." she whispered, "we should grab it."

Josh smiled at her.

"Okay then! Maybe we should meet him at the castle."

"Yes!" Scarlet said with a nod, tugging her hair behind her ear. "Shall we leave right away?"

"No," Josh said. "Lets go grab some breakfast before we go."

Scarlet nodded and smiled.

"Ah! Breakfast will do us good. This time I'll pay."

"Thanks," Josh said. "Lets go!"

"Wait a minute Josh," Scarlet said. "I gotta go get dressed first. You were smart and slept in your clothes."

Josh looked down at himself.

"Right," he said smiling.

Scarlet walked off to her room to get dressed. When she returned she was wearing her traditional red clothes. But surprisingly enough they were clean. She must have washed them before going to sleep last night and left them out to dry.

Scarlet smiled and opened the door, waiting for Josh.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I really don't know," Josh said walking out of the inn with her. "I haven't been here in a long time."

Scarlet smiled and nodded.

"Well... lets go see what we can find."

The two of them walked out of the inn and walked around the town until they found place. The guy inside sat them down at a table and gave them two menus.

"Hmmm..." Sammie looked at the menu quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"I just have no idea what to choose," Scarlet said, folding her arms and putting the menu down.

"Well I think I'm just going to have the bacon and eggs," Josh said.

"Well... it wouldn't be a bother if I choose the same, would it?" Scarlet asked with a smile.

"Go right ahead," Josh said, and then motioned to the waiter. "We'd like two plates of eggs and bacon."

The waiter nodded, and walked away. Scarlet smiled and leaned back in the chair, looking at the ceiling silently.

"You think..." she began, "that we'll come out okay?"

"I don't know," Josh confessed. "I hope so. I've always found that in life I've survived because I didn't lose hope."

Scarlet smiled and put her elbows on the table, placing her head in her hands as she waited, pondering. In a few minutes the waiter brought them their food, and they started eating.

"I don't want to die..." Scarlet said kind of sadly. "But either way, if we go to the castle or not... Its not like we have a choice..."

She sighed deeply.

"Well if its any comfort," Josh began, "I know if we run then we still might die."

Then he noticed a guy sitting in a booth to the left of them listening to their conversation. Josh stopped talking and looked away suspiciously. The man was elderly, but looked very tough. His blue eyes were cold, emotionless, and his expression was very very curious. His white streaked silver hair was bound in a poneytail.

"Hmm?" Scarlet looked up blinking, then looked towards the guy, and then back at Josh silently.

Josh looked over at the man again. Suddenly he stood up, and started walking over towards them. Josh bristled, and placed a hand on his hammer. Scarlet kept looking at her food silently, eating some of it and ignoring the man. The man stepped up to the table and looked at both of them through his ancient eyes. His eyes which had a dark, hardened look to them.

"What do you want?" Josh looked up at him.

"You speak of something," he said in a heavily accented voice. "Something dark. I know of something dark. The Ashira Sheragoda de Darga Sol lut Cul."

Scarlet's fork clattered onto the plate, ringing silently as Scarlet froze, gulping down her food. She didn't know what to say, she just looked over at Josh nervously.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up at the man.

He turned, eying Scarlet, his deep eyes spoke to her as he stared.

"Gerudo," he said. "Some say the Darga Cul has a thing for Gerudo's. He hates them. No one knows why."

He continued to stare at her creepily. Josh looked up at him, shocked by his unpleasant remarks.

Scarlet looked at him in shock before tearing her gaze away and staring at her food.

"What do I have to do with it..." she mumbled softly. "Only because I'm a Gerudo... Why would he hate us?"

The man's haunting eyes turned up towards the ceiling.

"Some say its because a Gerudo killed his girlfriend years and years ago. Others say its because Gerudo's are often quick to drive people away because of differences. But why would the Dark Horse care about this?"

The man was dressed in rugged work clothing, and on his neck there was a gold neclase with a strange symbol attached to the end. The symbol was of a Sheikah Eye with a purple stone in the center and black lining around the outside. Josh shivered, and suddenly lost is.

"Stop it!" he said angrily, rising to his feet. "Can't you say that your words bother her?"

Josh gestured at Scarlet. The man's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Josh strangely.

"Who are you?" Josh asked. "What is your business with us?"

Scarlet tried to stop her body from trembling, tried to act like she didn't care... But she knew full well that Josh could see that she didn't like the way the man spoke. Scarlet looked up in surprise when Josh stood up for her, smiling faintly.

The man broke his haunting gaze with Josh suddenly, and looked at the table. Josh's eyes remained filled with cold anger against the man's disregard for Scarlet's well being.

"I am called Pedrez," the man said. "I know what hunts you."

Scarlet nodded faintly and glanced up.

"If you know what hunts us... then you also know that we'll die eventually..." she mumbled softly.

The man's wide haunting eyes turned to Scarlet.

"The Darga Cul takes those he wants to take. No one escapes."

"Shut up!" Josh shouted, glaring at him. "Listen Pedrez! I don't know who you think you are..."

Scarlet stood up silently and glared at Pedrez, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her lip quivered as she looked away. Slowly she sat down, hiding her head in her hands. Why had she done that? Pedrez took the blow from Scarlet without flinching or reacting. He just looked on, emotionless and unfeeling. Josh grabbed Scarlet's arm, and helped her out of her chair.

"Come on," he said, leading her towards the exit. "Lets go."

Scarlet bit her lip and nodded, walking along with Josh silently, looking back at Pedrez. He was scary... she didn't like his eyes.

"Last week I met two people who were targets of the Dark horse," Pedrez called after us. "They wanted to run away. I found them dead two days later. One's body was cut open viciously. The other didn't have a body. All that was left was a head on a pike. They never made it."

Josh shot a glare at the man, before opening the door and holding it for Scarlet.

"You won't survive by running," he said. "That's how you get taken. You must fight him!"

"Fight?" Scarlet whispered, turning back to look at Pedrez. "How can we ever fight someone like the Dark Horse?"

She bawled her hands into fists and raised her voice.

"Tell me that!"

"Lets get out of here," Josh dragged Scarlet out through the door, glad to be away from the Pedrez guy.

Scarlet followed Josh, rubbing her head when they were outside and sighing deeply.

"Terrific..." she mumbled softly.

Josh shook his head.

"I can't believe that guy..."

Scarlet narrowed her eyes and nodded, folding her arms and shivering slightly.

"The same here," she mumbled softly. "Gerudo's, ha..."

She looked up at the sky.

"Lets just go," Josh said.

Scarlet nodded and followed Josh.

"Where to no?"

"We might as well head for the castle," he suggested. "As long as you're still okay with that."

Scarlet looked back at Josh before smiling.

"Its better than nothing..."

Scarlet and Josh turned and walked out of town. Breakfast was all but forgotten. Now a journey stood ahead of both of them, and Josh hoped they knew what they were getting themselves into.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hunted

**Chapter 4 The Hunted**

_**Hello again. This chapter I am particularly proud of, especially near the end. I changed a bit more things in this chapter than in the others to give it a more realistic feel and to add more character development. But I don't think that Sammie will mind my changes, cause they aren't very major. I appreciate reviews, so please do actually reviews it after you read. Thanks.  
**_

A shadow waited as its prey came. It regarded them quietly as they stepped into its trap. Then slowly, very slowly, it lifted the latch to the cage, and then turned and ran away.

Scarlet shivered slightly as the two of them walked up to the ancient castle.

"Cool place," Josh said, nodding up at the castle.

"Hm..." she mumbled in response.

The Dark Horse had lead them there, now what did he want? Scarlet looked up at the ancient towers and gargoyles. Josh cautiously surveyed the area, keeping an eye out for the Dark Horse.

"I'm afraid..." Scarlet mumbled, glancing at Josh.

Josh was too, but he stayed silent, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. Scarlet bit her lip and twirled a lock of hair around her finger, playing with it nervously. Suddenly they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Josh asked.

Scarlet looked up in surprise and nodded her head nervously. It was the sound of metal creaking. Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks, trembling slightly and grasping her bow. They heard a low growl, and Josh froze and listened. Scarlet slowly put an arrow on her string. The growl grew steadily louder, sounding behind them. Josh and Scarlet turned around to see a wolfos standing over them, growling as it approached them. Two others followed it. Scarlet narrowed her eyes, ready to loose her arrow.

"Can I?" she asked Josh.

"Not yet..." Josh said. The wolfos began circling around them.

Josh tightened his grip on his hammer. Then he turned, and swung his hammer into the jaw of one of the wolfos.

"Now!" he shouted.

Scarlet loosed an arrow, hitting the second wolfos between the eyes. The first wolfos struck Josh in the shoulder as it bellowed in pain. Josh swung the staff end of his hammer into the creature's chest, knocking it over. Scarlet turned and loosed another arrow through the heart of the third wolfos. Josh swung his hammer down into the fallen body of the first wolfos, delivering the final blow.

"Josh! Are you alright?" Scarlet cried.

"I'm okay," Josh said, standing back up to his feet.

Scarlet bit her lip and walked over to Josh, examining his injuries.

"Its nothing serious right?" she asked concerned.

"Just a torn shoulder," Josh said. "I've endured worse wounds than this in my time."

"But we should get you to a doctor," Scarlet said.

_'But what if... if the Dark Horse...'_

Scarlet gulped. Suddenly a shadow arose over the two of them. Scarlet gasped and whirled around. Josh turned around slowly, and looked up in horror. It was another wolfos. It growled, and raised its claws to strike. Suddenly they heard a twang, and an arrow pierced its shoulder. The beast roared, and another arrow pierced its chest, and it fell to the ground dead. Scarlet stared at the fallen wolfos and then turned to look at the person that had saved them. It was Pedrez!

"You're not safe without me," Pedrez said, lowering his crossbow. "To follow the Darga Cul is crazy. To follow him with the intent of killing him is wise."

Pedrez stared at them hauntingly. Scarlet remained silent, looking at the ground.

"Stop looking at me like that..." she mumbled softly.

Pedrez turned and fixed his eyes on Scarlet.

"Ah," he said. "A girl wearing red. It seems that you know something about the Darga Cul."

"No I don't..." she mumbled. "I just like wearing red... and before Josh told me about the Dark Horse, I knew nothing..."

"Not you," he said, and turned to Josh, giving him a look as if he'd convinced Scarlet to come with him just so that her wearing red would drive the Dark Horse away.

Josh looked away. He didn't like this guy. Scarlet looked from Josh to Pedrez.

"Oh... and what do you mean by that?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "He didn't bring me along with him because I wear red!"

Pedrez ignored us, and instead walked over to the fallen carcase of the wolfos. He examined it closely. Slowly he tilted it so that we could see the small mark burned into the side of the dead creature. It was the sign of the Dark Horse. Scarlet hugged herself, rubbing her bare arms to keep warm as she shivered.

"Ashira sent them after us?"

"You two will die without me," Pedrez ignored her question. "I have followed the Darga Cul for years. I know what he thinks."

Josh thought about this, and then looked at Scarlet, wondering what she wanted to do. Scarlet put a hand against her cheek and looked at the cold ground, frowning deeply.

"Maybe..." she whispered.

"I'll help you survive," Pedrez said, not looking up. "You help me find and kill the Darga Cul.

Josh glared at him.

"What's it to you?" he asked. "You're not being hunted, and you certainly aren't looking out for our well being."

Pedrez looked at Josh with his haunting eyes, and then looked away.

"What kind of grudge do you have against him?" Scarlet said angrily, stepping forth. "Why are you helping us? Do you ever care that we'll get killed maybe? Or is this just your little obsession and we are the pawns!"

Pedrez looked at her.

"Do you want to survive or what? The Darga Cul can kill you in a thousand ways."

His eyes widened slightly at this and he looked off into empty space, as if sort of, in his own mind, in a quiet and dark fashion, he was reveling in this fact. He then turned back to her. Scarlet tore her gaze away from Pedrez's eyes.

"Yes... I want... to survive..." she finally mumbled.

Pedrez smiled a cruel, satisfied smile.

"Then we best get tracking," he grabbed the fallen body of the Wolfos and started walking towards the gates of Hyrule, dragging the carcase with him.

Josh and Scarlet followed after him slowly. Scarlet opened her mouth to say something, and then sighed, and nodded, following Pedrez. Pedrez shot through the market, disregarding anyone around him, and walked out into the field. He walked quickly, quicker than anyone I'd ever seen.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Slow down!"

Pedrez stopped, and then looked left and right.

"Its going to the forest," he said as if he'd just figured it out. "After every kill the Darga Cul always returns to the forest..."

Pedrez started off again, walking slowly this time. Josh nodded faintly and followed him, keeping quiet. Why was he so obsessed? Maybe, just maybe Pedrez wanted to stop this pointless killing. But he didn't act that way.

"You've been tracking the Darga Cul for quite some time, haven't you?" Josh asked.

Pedrez hesitated for a long time.

"Yes," he finally said. "Twenty years."

Scarlet gasped. Twenty years...

"That's... long..." she choked out.

Pedrez turned away coldly, and kept walking. Scarlet frowned as she kept on walking. She nervously looked around. She was troubled by the fact that the Dark Horse had told them to go to the castle and that now they were going towards the forest.

"The Darga Cul sent you to Hyrule Castle so that you could be killed by his wolfos," Pedrez suddenly said. "If you didn't notice beside the mark of the Dark Horse there was a picture of a tree... the forest."

Scarlet looked up in surprise. Had he just... read her mind?

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" Scarlet managed.

Pedrez turned and looked at her with his cold eyes. Eyes that looked into your soul. He then turned, and kept walking. Scarlet shivered, and looked down at the ground. Josh patted her shoulder comfortingly. Scarlet looked up at him and smiled. Josh smiled back, and then drew his hand off of her shoulder.

Pedrez suddenly stopped, looking from side to side.

"He's here," he said suddenly. "Stay still. Do not move."

Then Pedrez was gone. Josh turned to watch him run off, but he was no where in sight by then. Josh blinked once.

"Weird..." he said silently.

Scarlet froze, scared to death. The Dark Horse was here, and Pedrez ran off?

"J-Josh?" she said shivering.

Josh edged closer to Scarlet.

"Stay close to me," he said uncertainly.

And by this he didn't only mean so that he could look out for her, but also so that he wouldn't be alone. Sort of selfish, but true. All people experience this emotion in such a way without knowing it. Scarlet gulped and nodded, scooting closer to Josh, glancing around.

"Right," she whispered.

Josh stood silently, listening closely. Suddenly he heard a shout, and a scrape of metal. Then he heard someone scream. Then silence. Scarlet's eyes widened as she heard the scream. She grabbed onto Josh frightened.

"Josh! Did... Pedrez..."

"I don't know," Josh said, shivering slightly.

He then grabbed Scarlet's hand, and lead her foreward.

"Come on," he said. "We need to go see what happened."

Scarlet nodded shakily.

"Yes," she followed Josh.

Scarlet and Josh ran off in the direction of the scream.

"Look!" Josh pointed over at Pedrez, who was walking back towards them with his shirt torn open and bloodied.

"Pe-Pe-Pedrez..." Scarlet stuttered. "W-What... did the Dark Horse... I mean..."

"He escaped," Pedrez interrupted. "I had him in my arms and he slit the side of my stomach. And then..."

Scarlet looked at him before letting go of Josh and walking closer.

"Do I... Must I bandage it for you?" she asked, looking away from the anger and hate in Pedrez's eyes.

Pedrez turned his cold eyes on Scarlet. Josh nodded.

"Lets patch up the wound."

Pedrez lifted his shirt up slightly revealing a bloody, but not very serious knife wound. Josh tore a piece of fabric from his shirt sleeve, and began cleaning his wound with it. Scarlet tore a piece of fabric from her sleeve and handed it to Josh.

"Here, in case yours isn't enough."

"Thanks," Josh took hers and wrapped it around the wound as a sort of bandage.

"It will heal," Pedrez said ungraciously.

Josh looked at him in disbelief.

"Maybe if you hadn't run off after him like that you wouldn't be hurt," he said.

Scarlet looked at Pedrez intently before sighing deeply.

"Just rushing off and attacking him won't help... You should watch out more."

Pedrez looked at her coldy.

"Never watch for the Darga Cul," Pedrez said. "Then he will just walk up behind you and stab you from behind."

"No he wouldn't," Josh said.

"Oh he wouldn't, would he?" Pedrez pulled his shirt back to reveal a gruesome scar on his shoulder. He then pushed his shirt back. "We best get moving."

Scarlet swallowed a lump in her throat and followed Pedrez silently. What had happened to him? He was very goal oriented, and didn't seem to care about anything besides killing the Dark Horse. But what if he couldn't kill Ashira?

That night Scarlet and Josh made camp in the middle of Hyrule Field. Pedrez sat on a boulder a good distance away from the camp and stared off towards the fire. The night wind chilled them quietly, so Josh began making a fire. The stars above them shone down upon the camp of the accursed as they awaited their fate.

Scarlet sat down on the grass, looking up at the pale moon which shone down on them, bringing a trace of light and hope to the dark land below. Josh started the fire and began removing his armor. The chilly wind blew again, causing Josh to shiver. He scooted closer to the fire.

"Do you want to come sit by the fire?" he looked over at Scarlet, and then turned to Pedrez.

Pedrez just sat there, not responding or moving. Scarlet broke out of her thoughts and looked over with a smile.

"Sure," she said, nodding as she scooted over to the fire. "Pedrez?"

"No," Pedrez said suddenly.

He continued to stare out in the direction of the forest. The direction of his prey. The direction of the Dark Horse.

"He seems really driven," Josh said quietly to Scarlet.

Scarlet glanced over at the Hunter.

"Yeah, I wonder why," she whispered softly.

Josh finished taking his armor off and added a few more twigs to the fire. Scarlet's purple eyes seemed to glow in the firelight. Scarlet sighed and dropped her eyes down to the ground, focusing on Josh's armor. It was dirty, with scratches and stains from many battles in the past. She then looked up from the telltale armor up at the face of the lonely knight. His features were soft, and he stared into the flame with a strange childlike longing in his eyes. She saw something pure, something right. Scarlet looked down at the hardened armor again. A shell from the world.

"Is... is this how our life will be?" Scarlet looked up at Josh silently. "Will we keep on running?"

"I don't know," Josh confessed, looking up from the fire again. "I'm just happy to have my life at this point. I could have lost it, had it not been for you..."

He glanced quickly at Scarlet, and then turned back to the flames.

"I never did say thank you, because had it not been for you the Darga Cul would have killed me."

Scarlet smiled at Josh and nodded.

"That's okay," she said. "I was glad I could help you somehow. Proves I am not useless after all."

She chuckled slightly at this. Josh smiled slightly and shook his head.

"You aren't useless Scarlet."

Scarlet looked at Josh with a smile.

"Glad to hear that Sir Josh," she said.

Josh nodded, shivering as the wind blew again.

"Its cold, isn't it," Scarlet mumbled, rubbing her bare arms. "OH well, it'll be all right tomorrow, I hope."

Josh took his coat off and offered it to Scarlet.

"Oh, no no!" she objected, shaking her head. "You're cold too! I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine," Josh pushed the coat back towards her. "At least I have sleeves on my shirt. You don't."

Scarlet took the coat hesitantly and finally put it on with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, so much," she said softly, looking at the ground. "You're very kind to me, Josh."

Josh smiled shyly. "Well... I do what I can."

Pedrez started muttering something in a strange language. Josh and Scarlet looked over at him briefly, and then looked away. Josh yawned.

"We'd better get some sleep," he said.

Scarlet nodded, lying down on the grass and using her arms as a cushion.

"Yes, goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Josh closed his eyes.

Both of them fell asleep slowly. Pedrez looked at the sky. There were no watches during that time period, only sun dials. But even so, Pedrez could feel that the time was coming. 3:35 A.M.

"Never forget 3:36 A.M.," he said darkly. "Never forget the Darga Cul..."

He grabbed his crossbow and loaded a bolt into it. Over by the dying fire Scarlet opened an eye quietly. Still dark. She sighed softly and closed it again, hoping to fall into deep slumber once again, but then she saw Pedrez.

"Never forget 3:36 A.M.," he said again, slightly louder.

Pedrez drew the string back and pushed the bolt into place.

"Never forget... the bloodshed..." his murder weapon was ready.

Scarlet bit her lip as she watched.

_'Bloodshed?'_ She pndered silently, glancing at Pedrez.

"Remember the darkness!" Pedrez' eyes glazed over and he went into a sort of trance like state.

Scarlet sat up.

"The darkness..." Pedrez then stood up, and walked off into the night.

Scarlet glanced over at Josh before standing up and following after Pedrez. What was he up to? He walked down into the field, into the fog, and then disappeared.

_'Huh?'_ Scarlet blinked.

Was that possible?

A sound. Silence. He heard the sound again. Josh slowly opened his eyes and listened. Then a metal chain moved down over his neck. Josh looked at it in surprise. Then it yanked back, tearing into his throat. Josh gurgled, grabbing the chain as it choked him, coughing and trying to breath. He gagged, and tried to free himself from his attacker's vice like grip.

"Feel your death come rushing to you!" the familiar dark voice of the Darga Cul filled his ears.

Scarlet suddenly heard a choked out scream back from the camp.

"Josh?" she turned and looked back. "Josh! Josh be okay!"

She ran back into camp and stopped in horror. The Dark Horse had Josh by the neck, with some sort of chain around his neck, and was choking the life out of him.

"Gaaaggghhh!" Josh choked as the metal necklace strangled him.

"Feel the blood and oxygen cut off from your brain!"

"STOOOOP!" Scarlet cried out, rushing towards the two of them. "Don't hurt him!"

The Dark Horse looked up at Scarlet.

"Darkness goes!" suddenly he leapt off of Josh's back into the fog, and was gone.

Josh coughed, and gasped in air, sucking as much oxygen as he could possibly get. Blood and oxygen shot to his brain, causing him to nearly black out from the sudden rush. Scarlet gasped, dashing towards Josh and kneeling next to him.

"Josh! Josh!" she cried, rubbing her eyes. "I am so sorry for leaving you! Josh?"

Suddenly Ashira stepped out of the shadows again. Scarlet gasped, and threw her arms around Josh, holding him close to her as if to tell the Dark Horse that it could not have him. But the Dark Horse made no move to attack either of them. There was a crossbow bolt embedded in his shoulder. There was a twang, a gust of air, and then a second one pierced his right arm. He dove into the fog and was gone.

Scarlet drew in a few sharp breaths, her body shaking. She released Josh quickly.

"I... I..." she stuttered, looking at Josh ashamed.

_'Why had I left him?'_

Josh looked down at the ground, and saw to his surprise that the Darga Cul had left behind the necklace that he'd used to strangle Josh. He showed it to Scarlet.

"Look at this."

On it were several charms. It had small things, like a metal horse, a bird, a knight, and a tiny heart locket attached to it. Josh did a double take. Scarlet frowned, and examined the charms before setting her gaze on the heart locket.

"Its..." she said. "... but why would someone like the Dark Horse?"

Josh thought about this for a second.

"Remember," he said, "maybe he wasn't always the way he is now."

Scarlet thought about this silently.

"Everyone has a past... and a reason for doing things..." Scarlet finally mumbled. "But what... could be his reason?"

"He's escaped again," Pedrez suddenly walked out of the darkness, wincing as he looked at his injured shoulder.

Pedrez shot Scarlet a look, and started mending his torn shoulder. Josh kept looking at the locket.

"Maybe if we open it..." he tried to get his fingernails between the two metal flasks.

He couldn't pry it open. He sighed and handed it to Scarlet.

"Could you help me open it?"

Scarlet nodded and took the locket, slipping her larger fingernail in between the metal flasks and pried it open. In the heart locket there was a picture which showed pictures of a boy and a girl, hugging each other and smiling. The picture was faded, and the two people in the picture looked to be about sixteen.

"Don't pay attention to the stuff the Darga Cul leaves," Pedrez suddenly said. "The Dark Horse is a senseless killer. He has nothing but hate."

Pedrez then suddenly lifted his shirt up, to reveal a picture of black horse with flaring eyes burned onto his chest right over his heart. Scarlet bit her lip as she looked at the symbol on Pedrez' shirt.

"H-He did that?" she said.

"No," Pedrez put his shirt back down. "I did this. If you ever see the Darga Cul in the daytime you will see that on his cloak he has the same symbol pinned to his cloak. I swore to kill that creature, and I put this mark on my chest so I would always remember."

Pedrez looked at the ground, his eyes were filled with rage and hate. Scarlet narrowed her eyes.

"But... something like that... Why would you do something like that to yourself Pedrez?" she said softly. "Its not like you'll forget anyways..."

"It doesn't matter," Pedrez said. "The Darga Cul must die! And I will be the one who kills him!"

Pedrez stood up, and walked away. Josh just watched him leave in disbelief.

"We'd... better get some sleep," he said lying down. "Goodnight."

Scarlet hugged her knees, looking ahead silently. There was no way she could find any sleep now. Josh however fell asleep quickly. Scarlet stared ahead, still holding the locket. She looked at the picture again, sighing a bit. Who were they? Was that Ashira when he was younger? And the girl? His girlfriend? Scarlet rested her head on her knees, thinking deeply


	6. Chapter 5 Thread of Sanity

**Chapter 5 Thread of Sanity**

_**Okay, this chapter I did add a bit of things mostly to add between the growing relationship between Josh and Scarlet. Mostly I added more description about what Scarlet was thinking. So yeah. Enjoy.**_

A bird chirped faintly as a shaft of light extended into the dark dream world, Josh slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning!" Scarlet said cheerfully, smiling at Josh as sat up and stretched.

"Morning," Josh replied smiling. "Where's Pedrez?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said. "I didn't pay attention."

Josh turned and looked out towards the forest.

"I wonder why he keeps disappearing," he wondered aloud.

"Oh... well then we both think the same," Scarlet said.

Josh slowly stood up and walked over to sit down by Scarlet.

"Well," Scarlet said smiling at him as he sat down. "How are you now? I mean, I should've stayed with you last night. I'm so sorry..."

"You mean last night?" Josh replied. "Its okay. It wasn't your fault that the Dark Horse attacked me and all."

Scarlet bit her lip.

"But I shouldn't have left..."

"Just remember that we need to stay together," Josh said. "Ashira can come out of nowhere sometimes. But its okay, I am not mad at you."

"Right!" she said with a nod. "I'll remember that! I won't leave your side!"

"Okay," Josh said chuckling slightly. "But you can walk in front of me or behind me if you so choose."

Scarlet nodded and grabbed Josh's hand.

"When Pedrez is back, I'll stick with you," she said with a smile, "at your side."

Josh blushed slightly when she grabbed his hand.

"Okay," he said. "Tell me... what do you think of Pedrez?"

Scarlet looked at the sky quietly, not letting go of Josh's hand.

"He's scary... and in one way... I pity him... He tries so hard to get the Dark Horse..."

Josh nodded, and looked up at the sky.

"Will you stop holding hands so we can get going!" Josh jumped when he heard Pedrez walking up behind them.

Josh started blushing, but Scarlet just stuck her tongue out at Pedrez and huffed.

"We can continue even if I am holding hands with him."

Pedrez stared at Scarlet with his cold eyes. Josh stood up, dragging Scarlet with him.

"Lets go then," he said.

Scarlet bit her lip, and followed Josh. She didn't like Pedrez' eyes.

"You okay?" Josh smiled at Scarlet.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Its just Pedrez. He scares me with those eyes..."

"Yeah," Josh looked at Pedrez. "Its almost as if he's looking into your soul."

Scarlet jumped.

"Yes! Exactly!"

Pedrez turned and looked at Scarlet.

"What exactly?"

"Exactly..." Scarlet said, "that its a clear day!"

Pedrez looked at Scarlet before turning around and continuing. Scarlet breathed a sigh in relief and continued walking.

"There is the forest," Pedrez said, pointing ahead.

Scarlet nodded faintly. She didn't like this search for the Dark Horse, but she had no choice but to follow. By nightfall they had traveled a far distance into the forest, the lair of the Darga Cul as Pedrez referred to it.

"I've searched many times in hopes of finding where exactly he lives," Pedrez said, "but I have never found exactly where."

Scarlet took in a deep breath and looked around at the darkened trees.

"I don't like being in a forest at night..." she whispered.

Josh patted Scarlet's shoulder to comfort her.

"If you listen really closely you can hear the trees speaking to each other," he said with a smile.

Scarlet closed her eyes and smiled.

"You really think so Josh?"

"I don't know," Josh said. "There are some things we just don't understand in this world."

Scarlet sighed, and looked happily off into the distance.

"I love the trees... but being in a forest while you know he is around..."

"Yes," Josh said. "He's somewhere out here."

He took the necklace out again and examined it closely. Scarlet sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid Josh..."

"So am I," came the reply. "Lets just stay close together."

Scarlet looked at Josh and bit her lip with a soft sigh.

"Yes..."

"Relax," Josh said. "It will all be okay."

Pedrez stopped in a clearing and started making camp. Scarlet sat down, rubbing her hands and then sneezing while Pedrez built a fire.

"The Darga Cul comes at 3:36 AM," Pedrez said, looking up at them.

Pedrez then turned away, and walked off into the woods.

"Your not going to leave us here are you?" Josh said. "Remember you said you'd protect us."

"I know how the Darga Cul thinks," Pedrez said.

"But we don't!" Scarlet cried out.

Pedrez turned around and faced Scarlet.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Just stay here."

Then he disappeared into the woods.

"I don't like how he's seemingly using us as bait," Josh said. "But... at least he never lets us die."

Scarlet nodded and sat down.

"Heartless bastard..." she mumbled.

"You start to wonder here," Josh said. "Who really is the monster?"

He looked over at Scarlet. She nodded in response. Josh looked off into the darkness.

"So tell me," he said. "Why exactly are you traveling? I mean, most Gerudo's stay at their fortress. And I know you are different, but are there other reasons?"

"Not really," Scarlet said. "I just like to be outside. Its not nice to stay in one place all the time."

"Mm," Josh nodded. "But haven't you ever felt the desire to stop traveling and stay in one place?"

"Well..." Scarlet stopped, and looked at the ground with a smile. "I want to stay in one place... once I find the man of my dreams..."

She blushed slightly. Josh looked up, surprised. Then he looked away, for her words made him feel uncomfortable. Scarlet was quite a beautiful girl, that much was for sure, but he didn't know if he liked her or not. The last girl he had liked that way hadn't liked him back, and the memory just stung him.

"I know that feeling," he said.

Scarlet smiled faintly, and hugged her knees. She sighed. Why was it that the game of love was so difficult? She did kind of like Josh, and she hoped that her saying that would give him a hint. She frowned slightly, for sometimes in life she felt so alone.

"Its so hard to find someone who accepts me for who I am..." she said softly. "And who doesn't see me as some thieving Gerudo."

"I know what its like to be an outcast," Josh replied. "But I don't see you as a thieving Gerudo. I have had run ins with Gerudo's, and I would never have believed you were one of them had you not told me."

Scarlet smiled at Josh gratefully.

"But you did think I was one when you first saw me," she said with a soft laugh. "I do'nt mind though."

Josh smiled guiltily.

"I know," he said. "All of us are in someway a little racist, and for that I apologize. I'm afraid my view of Gerudos is biased, because I once saved two Gerudo girls from a Wolfos, and neither was gracious in any way. Plus they even robbed me."

Josh grimaced. Scarlet sighed. Great, just another reason for Josh not to like her.

"I'm truly sorry for what they did to you," she said looking at the ground kind of sadly.

"Its okay," Josh said not noticing her sadness. "I should have been on my guard anyways."

Scarlet smiled faintly at him, in a sad manner. She sighed softly.

"So... we're staying in this big scary forest where the Dark Horse lives? My lucky day."

She chuckled darkly.

"Could be worse," Josh said.

"Much worse," Scarlet said, sitting down and looking around once more. "At least... at least we're together..."

Josh looked into Scarlet's light purple eyes silently, they seemed to glow in the fire light. Josh looked into the fire intently before noticing Josh was watching her.

"What?" she said worriedly, looking at him. "I-Is something wrong?"

"No," Josh said, turning away blushing. "Sorry."

Scarlet smiled faintly and shook her head. "Its okay."

_'Maybe he likes me after all...'_

Scarlet sighed, her heart filling up with hope. A bird called off in the distance. Josh looked off into the night sky as the creature warbled and cooed, before falling silent, and the night sounds began. Scarlet tucked her red hair behind her ears and bit her lip, looking up at the night sky silently before looking back at the fire.

"I never thought my life would turn out so wild," she said with a faint grin.

"Well the world's full of surprises," Josh said.

Scarlet smiled and nodded.

"Yes life's full of surprises," she repeated.

"Sometimes I wish the surprises wouldn't come along so fast," Josh said. "I mean one minute I'm just a wandering knight, and the next a crazed psychopath is hunting me."

Scarlet yawned slightly, and lay down on the ground, looking up at the glowing stars above.

"Yes, that did come fast."

"I know," Josh said, looking down.

Suddenly they heard a twig snap. Scarlet stiffened and shot up, reaching for her bow and adjusting an arrow on it in a split second.

"Whose there?" she cried out.

Josh turned, and saw a dark shape looming in the shadows. Scarlet slowly lifted her bow and arrow up, aiming at the dark shape.

"Ashira," Josh slowly rose to his feet. "What are you doing here so early?"

The Dark Horse barely moved.

"The Darkness has come early this night," his dark voice growled in the shadows.

But surprisingly it sounded different tonight. More... for lack of a better word, friendly. Almost yearning, the way you speak when you want someone who you've treated badly to do you a favor.

"Then why don't you come sit by the fire," Josh said sarcastically. "Its plenty cold out there."

Then suddenly the cloaked figure stepped into the light. Josh froze. He hadn't expected the Dark Horse to actually come. Slowly Ashira walked over to the flames and sat down. Now they could both clearly see the black horse symbol on his chest. But the Darga Cul kept his head down, and his large hood blocked out his face. Scarlet gulped and glanced at Josh, not knowing what to do. She just kept aiming at the Dark Horse and bit her lip nervously.

"I want my necklace back," the Darga Cul said quietly.

"What?" Josh looked up in surprise. "I thought you came here to kill me."

"Give it to me."

Scarlet stared in surprise at the Dark Horse. She had given the necklace back to Josh, but had kept the locket. Would he notice? She looked at Josh for instructions for what to do.

"I have the necklace," Josh pulled it out. "Huh? Where'd the heart locket go?"

He looked up again. The Darga Cul had suddenly risen to his feet and drawn his dagger. He towered over them, darkly framed in the fire light. Scarlet's eyes widened when she saw the Dark Horse holding his weapon towards Josh threateningly. She slowly lowered her bow and pulled out the heart locket.

"Here..." she whispered softly. "I didn't know... I didn't know it would be that important... and I liked the picture."

Scarlet flipped the locket open and held it open for Ashira to see. As he looked in at the picture it seemed that something came upon him. A strong feeling, a strong emotion. And maybe even a temporary trace of sanity.

Then they heard something wiz through the air. A crossbow bolt pelted the Dark Horse in the back. He lurched in pain. Another struck his shoulder, but he didn't run. His lapse to sanity was broken.

"No!" Josh shouted as Pedrez fired. "Stop!"

But Pedrez didn't listen. Ashira snatched the necklace out of my hand, and then swiped the heart locket from Scarlet. Then he struck Scarlet on the side of the cheek with his blade, and nothing more. She was wearing red. Then he leapt into the shadows and was gone. Josh slumped down and put his head in his hands.


	7. Chapter 6 Dreaming of Love

**Chapter 6 Dreaming of Love**

_**This one I am quite proud of. I wrote it while listening to soft emotional Celic music, which greatly influenced it and this chapter is mostly stuff I made up and less of what was originally wrote. Enjoy, and REVIEW!  
**_

Some say that wherever there is Darkness there is light. Maybe this has always been true. For as the Dark Horse fled from Pedrez its heart was not filled with hate and anger, but with pain. The pain that it had felt for years but had suppressed. The pain that connected the creature with humanity. The pain that had taught it to be a killer.

The firelight dimmed, the condemned man slept, with only frightening memories to guide him through the dark night. The Hunter sat up, leaning against a large boulder, with his eyes slightly open, as if ready to go hunting at a moment's notice. But he slept, with anger and hatred to lead him through the dark world. Only one of the three was awake. The rejected Gerudo girl, stemming from a nation principally made up of females lay there, trying desperately to come to terms with who she was.

As Scarlet lay there on the cold ground she gazed out into the deep forest, thinking quietly to herself. The Gerudo were an isolated race, tending to cut themselves out from the outside world and reject help or war with strangers. Only one male was born every one hundred years, and he had his choice out of a nation of women. Assuming he chose only one companion then the entire race was left single. But none of them cared. Gerudo's did not feel the need to love and be loved by a person as greatly as the other races.

But Scarlet had always been different. She dreamed of a man that she could be with, a man she could hold and spend the rest of her life with. That is one reason why the Gerudo's rejected her. Many Gerudo's went to Hyrule City to look for one night stands with Hylian men, but not many of them ever wanted anything more than this. Some wouldn't even do this, saying it was wrong, or that they didn't want to. But Scarlet had never done anything like that with any man. She was waiting for the right man to come, the perfect man, a Knight to kill the dragon that held her.

She smirked to herself. Not that there actually was a dragon. Scarlet rolled over and glanced at Josh. He was the only knight she'd ever met, and one of the only guys she'd ever spoken to. Maybe he could be the one for her. Maybe he could be the Knight in shining armor to fight the dragon and defeat the demons that lurked beneath the surface. But she did not know what to do in this situation. For she was quite ignorant to the ways of love, being a Gerudo. She did know that they would often show affection by kissing each other, but what was she supposed to do, randomly start kissing Josh? No. But he was asleep.

Scarlet stood up slowly, and walked over to Josh's side. She knelt beside him and stared down into his eyes.

"Josh?" she whispered.

He stirred lightly, mumbling something in his sleep, but did not wake up. Scarlet smiled at him. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She touched her cheek slightly, where her wound from the Dark Horse had been before Josh had helped her clean it up. He had always been kind to Scarlet. Then slowly, she took his hand in hers. Then, she bent down and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

_'Please Josh, please be the one. Please be the one I've been waiting for.'_

Josh smiled slightly in his sleep. Scarlet then released Josh's hand, and walked back over to her spot and lay down. Then she lay her head down, at peace with the world now. Soon sleep came and took her away.

Snap. Scarlet's eyes flashed open. Crunch. Rustle. Scarlet rose up, gasping quietly. The sound of something walking through the forest brought her to her senses. Slowly, a shadow appeared in the forest, watching the three of them.

"Ashira..." Scarlet gasped.

Silence.

"I know you're somewhere out there. Now come. I want to ask you... I don't care if you kill me after I ask it, but you'll leave Josh alone."

Scarlet whispered, not wanting to wake up Josh. She knew that Ashira would not attack as long as she was there, for she was wearing red.

"What is it?" Scarlet jumped when the dark voice echoed eerily out of the darkness.

But she bit her trembling lip and finally asked that simple, yet difficult question.

"Why are you doing this?"

The darkness did not reply for a while. Then it spoke.

"I am not a man," it said. "I don't answer to anyone, not even a conscious."

"So you just do this?" Scarlet asked, with more confidence. "No reason behind it? Tell me, if you don't answer to anything or anyone, then who were the man and girl in the picture? What is your past?"

An even longer silence. No response came, for the Darga Cul had vanished. Scarlet looked ahead silently before sighing and sitting down, holding her head in her hands. But then she looked up, and noticed that Pedrez was no longer their with them. He had vanished.

Ashira walked into a clearing and fell to the ground. He cried, his body trembling violently as tears cascaded from his eyes. But from above Pedrez watched him from a tree. He loaded his crossbow silently, but the Darga Cul heard it. He drew his blade.

Scarlet didn't know what to do. A part of her screamed to follow after Pedrez, but the other wanted her to stay with Josh. She had promised him! Just then a sudden shout broke the silence of the night.

"What's going on!" Josh said, waking up quickly.

Scarlet jumped up.

"Follow me!" she shouted to Josh, before dashing off in the direction of the shout.

Josh jumped up and ran after her. The two of them broke into the clearing and found Pedrez lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Pedrez!" Josh shouted in surprise. "What happened?"

"As you can see," Scarlet stated simply, "they had a fight."

"Right," Josh replied.

Pedrez slowly rose to his feet and began fixing his wound.

"Lets go!" he said. "If we hurry we can still catch the Dark Horse!"

"No," Scarlet said stubbornly. "Your wounds need to be mended."

"I'm fine," Pedrez said. "Lets hurry before he escapes!"

"Its not worth it Pedrez," Josh broke into the conversation. "You'll never catch him, not tonight."

Scarlet turned to Josh and then back to Pedrez with a nod.

"What he said."

Pedrez glared at them with his cold eyes, but consented, grumbling to himself.

"Now sit," Scarlet demanded, before speaking to Josh in a much more gentle tone. "Do we have any bandages around?"

"No," Pedrez said, tearing a piece off of his shirt and bandaging the wound. "I'm fine, leave me alone."

His words were cold. Then he just stood up, and began walking away. Scarlet fumed.

"Yes," she said irritably. "Yes OF COURSE you are fine. Perfectly fine to be correct!"

She laughed unpleasantly.

"Don't let us bother you! If you want to get the Dark Horse then don't use us as bait anymore! I am out of here!" she cried desperately, walking off.

Pedrez turned around and looked at Scarlet with fire in his eyes.

"You forget our deal," he huffed. "You help me kill the Darga Cul and I'll protect you from him."  
Scarlet stopped, and turned back, her eyes flaring in rage.

"Deal?" she snapped. "What deal? One that'll get us all killed? I don't even know what to do anymore! Just leave me alone! Josh, you stay with him! He'll make sure you won't get killed."

Then she turned, and rushed off. Josh looked back and forth between the two of them before starting after Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" he shouted, jogging after her.

Pedrez watched them leave, a dark expression on his face. The Dark Horse on his chest seemed to glow right through his shirt. Then he began speaking in a strange language.

"Adios tontos. Preparan por los muertes."

Scarlet suddenly stopped a fair distance away from Pedrez. She looked at the ground desperately.

"Oh Josh," she said, almost afraid to look back at the man behind her, who had so faithfully followed after her even when she had snapped at him like that. "I'm so sorry for letting it come this far. I should have shut up! But this is all... its all so confusing..."

Josh tilted his head, feeling sympathy for the poor scared Gerudo. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There are many things I do not know," he said smiling slightly. "And one of those things is whether Pedrez is truly with us or against us. But at this point I would really really rather have him with us."

Scarlet turned and looked at him, her tear stricken face glowing in the moonlight.

"I... I guess you're right..."

Josh smiled.

"Come on," he said. "Lets go back."

Scarlet forced back tears and nodded. She felt like she was making everything worse.

"Yes..."

Suddenly, much to her surprise Josh wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Scarlet hugged him back, and buried her face into his shoulder. Josh drew back, and touched her cheek lightly.

"We all have our anger," he said softly. "But sometimes we just have to fight it."

He then put an arm around Scarlet and began leading her back towards the clearing. He sighed. Maybe he did feel something for Scarlet after all. But when they stepped back into the clearing Pedrez was gone.

"Pedrez?" Josh said softly.

Scarlet bit her lip. She had screwed up majorly.

"Pedrez? Are you still around? Please, I apologize for my behavior."

Silence.

"I guess he..." Josh started. "I guess he left."

"I'm really sorry Josh..." Scarlet mumbled, looking away from the tall man beside her.

Josh just stared for a moment. Right there the only hope for his survival could have just walked right away from him. But he put on a smile anyways.

"Don't worry about it," he said, worrying about it. "Never liked him much anyways. We'll just have to make sure we stay together from now on."

Scarlet smiled at Josh and nodded with a warm smile.

"Right! We'll stick together, watching each other's back!"

Josh nodded and smiled back.

"Now," he said, "I think you might want to try and get some sleep."

Scarlet gave a rebellious look before sighing, suppressing a yawn.

"Okay, I guess I am a little bit tired..." she mumbled softly.

"Just a little?" Josh said grinning at her. "Maybe if I read you a story and kiss you goodnight then you'll feel ready for bed."

Scarlet laughed slightly, her tears slowly fading away.

"You know any good bedtime stowies then?" she asked in a childish voice. "I wanna bedtime stowie!"

She sat down with a gentle smile.

"Heehee."

Josh smiled playfully.

"Go to bed, I'm not gonna read you a bed time story."

Scarlet lay down, yawning as she put her hands behind her head to use as a pillow.

"Good night Josh," she said softly, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," Josh said sitting down with his hammer in hand.

A faint smile graced Scarlet's lips before she fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 7 Eternal Love

**Chapter 7 Eternal Love**

_**This chapter is basically the same as how it was rpged out, except I did feel that I needed to tone down Scarlet's language a bit. So yeah, sorry Sammie, but I couldn't bring myself to put stuff like that in a story. I am really really really proud of this part, Sammie and I both pretty much agree that this scene was the epitome of the whole rp.**_

The dark night faded away as the golden fingers of dawn rose from the eastern horizon and extended upwards to the sky. Scarlet opened her eyes quietly. Then she yawned, and stretched.

"Hmm... Josh? You awake?"

"Yes," Josh said, rising up slowly. "Nothing else happened during the night."

Scarlet smiled.

"That's good."

Josh held a hand out to her.

"Come on," he said. "We'd better get moving."

Scarlet took his hand and pulled herself up. Then, together the two of them walked off into the forest together. Josh's mind was clouded with doubts. How could they survive now without Pedrez? Pedrez had never been very nice to either of them, but he had been the only one Josh had ever heard of who was able to truly fight against the Dark Horse.

"Josh?" Scarlet suddenly asked. "We'll be okay, right?"

"I don't know," was all he could say.

Josh didn't have the answers. He was just a knight who had gotten thrown into all of this. Josh did not know why the Dark Horse wanted to kill him, or why Pedrez had just left them. What he did know was that he had a responsibility to look after Scarlet, and he intended to carry it out. Suddenly they stopped. Before them on a tree there was an arrow carved in the bark.

"What's the meaning of this?" Scarlet asked frowning.

"Do you think he's trying to give us directions?" Josh asked.

"But who?" Scarlet turned to Josh. "I mean which one? Pedrez or Ashira?"

"Hmmm..." Josh touched the arrow gently. "Should we follow it? Or maybe go in the opposite direction? Whoever put it may have been expecting both..."

Scarlet thought about this silently.

"Lets... follow..." she offered hesitantly.

Josh nodded, and turned to follow the arrow. The arrow carved in wood that could lead them to their deaths. For the rest of the day they followed that arrow through the forest. Both of them were getting nervous. Scarlet tugged her sleeve silently.

"Josh, did I make the wrong decision?" she asked. "This... hasn't lead us anywhere."

Josh held up a hand, and stared off into the forest.

"Yes it has," he said suddenly. "Do you see it?"

Scarlet looked where he was pointing. Through the trees she saw a house sitting silently in the middle of the forest.

_'But... hadn't Pedrez told us that somewhere in this forest... Ashira lived?'_ Scarlet thought silently.

"Do you think..." Josh said, "that Ashira wants us to find his home?"

"Maybe..." Scarlet replied, walking over to the house silently. "Maybe not. Lets find out..."

"Okay," Josh followed after her.

It was a humble shack made of logs. But it was in disarray as if whoever lived their never took care of it or was only there like once a year. Josh took in a deep breath and finally opened the front door to the home, holding it open for Scarlet.

"Nice place," he said stepping inside. "Lots of space..."  
Scarlet nodded.

"Right... I wonder where he is..."

"Not here," Josh stepped slowly to the table and looked at the pictures there. One showed a girl. The other showed a girl and a guy sitting together in the grass. Scarlet walked over to the table, and trailed a finger over the picture of the guy and the girl.

"Josh... do you think... that those people..."

Josh took the picture out from the frame and read the back.

"Ashira and Senra," he said.

Was this the Dark Horse before he became the psychopath that he was? Was this his girlfriend?

"Josh..." Scarlet whispered softly. "That's... that's him and his..."

"Girlfriend," Josh finished.

He nodded.

"Maybe this is the reason why he became the way he is now."

Suddenly they heard a burst of air. Josh suddenly shouted, before falling to the ground. Scarlet shrieked and jumped back. A poison dart jutted out of the side of his neck.

"Josh!" she cried out, before turning and looking at the mysterious attacker. "You!"

Pedrez stepped out of the shadows.

"Buenas noches doncella..." Pedrez muttered, glaring at her.

Scarlet fired an arrow. Pedrez ducked, and the arrow flew over his head, slamming into the wall. Then he jumped forward, and slammed Scarlet into the wall, causing her to bash her head painfully. She struggled against him, but Pedrez was stronger. He slammed her head back against the wall again, before jumping backwards and raising his crossbow. Scarlet stared at him, ready to die. Then at least she would be with Josh.

"No..." she whispered.

Pedrez fired. Scarlet screamed. Then slowly, she slumped to the ground.

"Y-y-you..." she whispered, before the darkness overtook her.

As she slowly faded away a few thoughts flew through Scarlet's brain.

_'How could he...'_

_'I shouldn't have told him to follow the arrow with me...'_

_'I shouldn't have...'_

Pedrez looked at his two fallen enemies in triumph. Then he put his crossbow aside, and started dragging both of the bodies away.

Darkness. A thread of light. A voice. A cry. A shadow. Josh shivered, holding his eyes shut, blocking out the scary world that he knew surrounded him. One thought went through his head.

_'Am I dead?'_

But he looked forward and saw a light, beckoning to him. Josh reached for it. He awoke to find himself tied to a post out in the yard in front of Ashira's home. Scarlet was no where in sight. There was however another post standing right in front of his.

"Scarlet?" he said.

No answer.

Scarlet opened her eyes slightly. Where was she? And where was Josh? She looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"Where... am I?"

"Put these on," Pedrez threw a purple outfit at Scarlet. "And don't even try to escape."

He glared down at her with his cold eyes.

"Josh is outside tied up, and if you run I swear he will scream for three hours before he dies from the blood pouring out of his arteries."

Scarlet scrambled to her feet, and glared at him. Without her red clothes on the Dark Horse could kill her.

"Heartless bastard," she glared at Pedrez.

Scarlet grabbed the purple outfit. Pedrez then turned and walked out the door, leaving Scarlet to her privacy. At least he did have some decency. Scarlet sat down helplessly, hugging her knees. She couldn't run, for Josh's safety.

_'But if I stay, Ashira will... he... he will kill me.'_

She looked at the ground silently before standing up.

_'If I must die,' _she thought, _'then I'll die standing straight, as opposed to hiding like a coward.'_

"Are you done yet?" Pedrez said coldly through the door. "Or would you like me to come in an make you hurry up?"

Scarlet glared at the door.

"I swear! If I ever get my hands on you..." she hissed.

Slowly she changed out of her red clothes and into the purple ones, feeling the way a knight does when he takes off his armor before walking into the battlefield.

"I've changed my clothes!" Scarlet then snapped angrily. "What more do you want from me!"

Pedrez opened the door, and raised his crossbow.

"Come with me," he stated simply.

Scarlet followed Pedrez without hesitation. She wouldn't let Josh die because of her.

"Pedrez?" Josh said, upon hearing footsteps approaching him from behind. Pedrez walked over to the pillar right in front of him and started chaining Scarlet to the pillar.

"Neither of you is safe now," Pedrez said. "And all I have to do is wait."

Scarlet glared at him and spat in his face.

"You're screwed up..." she cried out angrily. "I don't think that your parents would ever want you to do things like this. Selfish... What you are doing is for your own selfish needs..."

"Silence!" Pedrez's eyes were filled with rage.

He slapped Scarlet painfully across the face.

"Hey!" Josh shouted, glaring at him. "Keep your hands off of her!"

Pedrez slapped Scarlet again, this time on the other cheek, before grabbing his crossbow and walking off towards the trees. Scarlet looked at the ground, her bangs falling in front of her face, tears dripping down to the ground.

"Its okay," Josh said, trying to comfort Scarlet. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Scarlet whispered. "I... I feel sorry for those two..."

Josh hung his head.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this," he said looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for everything."

Scarlet looked at the troubled knight and managed a smile.

"Josh... Josh... Don't be sorry, I'm... I'm glad I met you..."

"I'm glad I met you," he turned and looked into her eyes, smiling slightly.

Her light purple eyes shone slightly as Scarlet smiled.

"At least we die together..."

Josh nodded.

"Sometimes there is a blessing in death too," he said. "Lets face it, we've never died before..."

He chuckled unpleasantly, but then became serious again. Josh thought about the current situation. Over this time something had changed within him, for when all of this had begun he was lost, depressed, and doubtful. Now he was whole again, and he felt that what he had fought for was returning to him. And there was only one thing that was bringing it back.

"Scarlet?" he looked up at the lost Gerudo.

Scarlet looked up.

"Yes Josh?" she asked softly.

His words had gotten her to think. She was so glad that she'd met him.

"I..." Josh stopped.

How could he say this? Josh just kept looking in her eyes.

"Well..." he continued, "before all this happened... before I met you... I felt lost, empty inside. My heart was empty, you know the feeling, don't you?"

Scarlet bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes," she mumbled softly. "I do."

Josh looked at the ground.

"Its not empty anymore. Something is in there again. You know what?"

He looked back up into her eyes. Scarlet looked away with a faint blush, smiling.

"I think I do," she said quietly.

"You..." Josh kept looking into her eyes.

His face slowly grew warmer.

"And I hope you stay there... in my heart..."

Scarlet smiled, and nodded.

"I'll always stay there Josh," she smiled. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Josh met Josh's gaze and kept smiling.

"And I hope..." she whispered, "that you'll stay here too..."

The two of them kept looking into each other's eyes. Something was happening here. Josh's heartbeat quickened, and he leaned in towards her, but doubts plagued his mind.

_'You're a fool Josh. There's no way she'd ever feel anything for you.'_

But Josh ignored his doubts. Today was his dying day, and he did not want to die a lonely knight. Scarlet blushed, and glanced away. But then she too leaned in towards Josh.

"Josh... I..." she whispered, averting his gaze with a shy smile. "I think I... I think I love you..."

Their lips touched, and they shared their first kiss. Josh hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be their last. A tear rolled down his cheek as they continued to kiss.

"I love you..." Josh whispered, pulling away for a second.

"I love you too," Scarlet whispered, and they kissed each other again.

"And I hope..." a tear trailed down her cheek. "That I can keep on loving you, even after we die..."

They kissed again for a long time. Then when they broke away Josh smiled warmly at her.

"Death won't end anything," he whispered encouragingly. "Death is just a path that all of us must take eventually."

Scarlet nodded faintly.

"You're right, death is just another adventure..." she said softly.

She leaned in for another kiss. His lips met hers again as they thought about the end and what it meant for both of them. They cried and kissed as they shared their last moments together. The kiss, so perfect, so meaningful. But they were not alone there. Something else had come upon the two of them. Something called true love. The kiss ended and they just looked at each other, savoring the sight of the other.

"Now we just... wait for it I suppose," Josh said.

Scarlet nodded and turned, determined.

"Yes..."

Scarlet rubbed her last trials of tears away and looked off into the distance, her eyes narrowing at the upcoming darkness. Darkness meant Ashira was close. She looked back at Josh, hoping to be with him for eternity.

They made their silent wish, their silent prayer. Their plea to the heavens. And heaven heard them. They were not alone.


	9. Chapter 8 The Final Struggle

**Chapter 8 The Final Struggle**

_**Ah finally, the glorious final chapter about the final struggle. I'm so happy about how this turned out, thanks Intertwined! Had fun. Keep your eyes open for a sequel which I will probably write after Sammie (Intertwined) and I get finished rpging it. Oh, and please review this chapter, even if you haven't reviewed the other chapters. I want every single reader of this chapter to review it and tell me what you thought of the story in general so when and if I novelize the sequel I can improve on my mistakes. Thank you.**_

Slowly the sky grew darker and darker as night slowly came. Josh spent his time looking at Scarlet. She was so beautiful. He hoped the beauty would last the night though. He hoped that the darkness would not steal his love away. Scarlet looked back into his eyes, as the two lovers drank in the sight of each other under the starlit sky as they awaited their death.

"I'm sorry I screwed up..." Scarlet whispered softly.

"I'm sorry I brought the Dark Horse down on you," Josh said.

"Well bad things happen," Scarlet said, smiling at Josh. "We just have to face it and then go on with our lives."

But she remembered that they probably wouldn't continue their lives. Josh smiled back.

"We're going to live," he said. "Right? For each other we gotta live."

Scarlet smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we'll find a way out of this, somehow. I won't let my life get taken this easily."

"We gotta live," Josh said with a glint in his eye. "Otherwise we can't get married and live happily ever after and all."

Scarlet gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Right," she whispered.

Josh then heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked up, and saw Ashira step out of the darkness. Scarlet looked up at him too, blinking a few times.

"Hello Ashira..."

The Dark Horse slowly drew his blade and walked towards them.

"Your fight isn't with us," Josh said. "Its with Pedrez. He set us up as bait. He's waiting to kill you in the trees."

Scarlet heaved a deep sigh and nodded.

"We're only his bait, and he wants to kill you," she finally said. "I'm sorry for what happened to you that made you like this... You didn't... didn't deserve it..."

"Something happened," Ashira said suddenly. "Something that hasn't happened in a very long time. I feel. I haven't felt anything since years and years ago, when my feelings became numbed. When I was changed from that which was good to that which was evil."

Ashira lifted his knife up to Josh's throat, ready to kill the man who had brought his emotions back up.

"I remember the day she died. I remember my fury and anger against her killers. I remember my revenge. But... I remember that once I started killing people I just couldn't stop. It was something... much different than anything I'd expected. And you Hammermaster, are very much like how I used to be."

He prepared to deliver the killing stroke.

"Ashira..." Scarlet whispered, her eyes tearing up. "Please... don't kill him... please..."

Scarlet pleaded, her eyes filling with tears as she sat there, hoping he would not slit Josh's throat.

"Please..."

Ashira hesitated.

"What's so important?" he asked. "What's he got that's worth living for?"

Scarlet looked at the ground, as tears dropped from her eyes to the ground. Josh didn't have much, but he did have something, but she doubted that it would save him.

"Me..." she whispered softly, looking back up.

Ashira stopped suddenly, and looked at Scarlet. Then he looked back at Josh.

"You?" he asked.

"Yes," Josh said. "I have love. I have Scarlet. And a chance for a good life. It wouldn't be just of you to end my chances just because your chance was taken from you..."

Scarlet nodded at Ashira.

"Yes, he has me," she whispered. "And I have him to live for. I'm sorry... for whatever happened in your past... but don't kill us for it, because it won't change a thing, Ashira..."

Ashira stopped.

"I don't... I don't know how it continued..." he said. "But it did. I started to enjoy it. Its only after people start to hunt me that I realize my mistakes of course."

Scarlet suddenly got an idea.

"Ashira... no one has ever seen your face... have they?" she whispered. "You can start over new... everyone deserves a second chance..."

She looked down at the ground.

"You don't have to kill... You can just start over new..."

Ashira looked at both of them again, and then slowly drew back his hood, revealing his face. His hair was black, as were his dark eyebrows. His face held a sad look of mystery in it. His eyes were dark as he regarded both Josh and Scarlet. Scarlet gave him a faint smile.

"Ashira... You weren't always evil. Can't you return to those days? Can't you... move on?"

Ashira looked at her with his sad eyes. Then he raised his dagger and turned to Josh. Josh closed his eyes. Scarlet looked at Ashira silently, her eyes pleading for him to stop.

"Don't... hurt him... Ashira..." she bit her lip. "Please... don't..."

Ashira swung his blade. Josh closed his eyes, but felt no pain. Slowly he opened his eyes back up, and found that Ashira had cut his arms free. He swung the blade again, and cut the ropes which bound his legs.

"Stay here," Ashira said, and turned towards the trees, where Pedrez was.

Then, in a single motion, he tore the Dark Horse Emblem from his chest, and threw it from him. Then the crossbow bolts started flying. Josh immediately started untying Scarlet. Scarlet's knees trembled slightly. It had surprised her, Ashira's actions, but she was thankful for them.

"Josh..." she whispered.

"We're free!" Josh smiled happily, and planted a big kiss on Scarlet's lips while he finished untying her.

Then he embraced her, as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

"Pedrez!" Ashira shouted, hiding behind a rock, his voice no longer dark. "I'm sorry for what I did to your parents!"

Another cross bow bolt pelted the rock which he hid behind.

"Pedrez!" Scarlet shouted, hugging Josh back. "Use your brain! This action won't get them back! You have to accept it! They may be gone, but they never leave your heart! They're still watching over you... They'll always be there... in your heart! Please stop this!"

"I don't care," came the response. "I DON'T CARE!"

Then suddenly Pedrez began firing upon Josh and Scarlet. Josh dove behind the pole and pulled Scarlet in with him.

"Whose the monster now Pedrez?" Josh shouted as bolts pelted off of the cold metal pole.

Scarlet bit her lip, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"You care Pedrez! But you've hidden all your emotions! You only have one goal in your life, to defeat the Dark Horse. But the Dark Horse doesn't exist anymore Pedrez!"

Scarlet's cheeks were red from shouting.

"I get it," Josh said, watching Pedrez continuing to fire upon Ashira. "Don't you see? This is exactly how Ashira became the way he was. This is exactly the same thing that happened to him. Pedrez is..." I was almost afraid to say it, "...Pedrez is becoming the Dark Horse. Only he is becoming much worse!"

Scarlet's eyes widened slightly as she turned to rush out of their hiding place.

"Stop it!" she cried. "PEDREZ! You don't want to do this! Stop it!"

"Scarlet no!" Josh shouted as he dove out from behind the pillar and tackled her to the ground just as a crossbow bolt flew through the air where her head would have been. "Stay down. Remember, we both have to stay alive."

Scarlet shut her eyes tightly, digging her nails into the ground.

"Th-this is so frustrating..." she whimpered, her shoulders trembling. "I-I'm sorry for the rush action..."

"Its okay," Josh said. "Just please don't die on me, okay?"

Josh looked into Scarlet's deep purple eyes lovingly. He'd never been this close to eternal happiness before. In the past it had always been taken away from him somehow, but Scarlet was greater than anything he had ever had before and he didn't want to lose her. Scarlet smiled at Josh and nodded.

"I promise..." she whispered, gazing back at the fight with a sorrowful frown.

"So do I," Josh said. "Lets just stay down. I don't think there is anything that either of us can do at this point."

Josh smiled softly at Scarlet and kissed her quickly, before looking around for somewhere to hide. Scarlet returned the kiss swiftly and then looked around as well.

"How about the bushes?" she offered softly.

"No," Josh said. "Bushes won't hold back a crossbow bolt. See those rocks over there? We gotta make a run for them, are you ready?"

Scarlet glanced over at the rocks and heaved a sigh before nodding.

"I'll make it," she reassured, getting into a crouching position.

"Okay," Josh said. "Lets go!"

And with that they jumped out and ran in the direction of the rocks.

"Stay low!" Josh warned.

Scarlet nodded, complying while quickening her run. As she ran she heard the whizzing of air. Pedrez' crossbow bolts whistled around them as they ran. One nicked Scarlet's shoulder, causing her to gasp in surprise. Scarlet and Josh dove behind the rocks, as iron missiles pelted off of the stone. Scarlet took a few shuddering breaths before looking at Josh.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?"

Josh looked out quickly. Ashira wasn't behind his rock anymore.

"Yes... yes I'm fine..." Scarlet whispered. "I just got a little scratch."

She put a hand to her shoulder.

"Ashira's gone," Josh said, looking up.

"What?" Scarlet looked over the rocks.

Josh was right, Ashira was gone. Suddenly Pedrez stopped firing his crossbow at them. He then shouted loudly, and they heard metal clash against metal.

"Ashira..." Scarlet whispered, looking over towards where Pedrez and Ashira were. "Josh... I'm afraid..."

"Come on!" Josh jumped to his feet, pulling Scarlet up and started running for the grove of trees.

Scarlet followed Josh quickly, squeezing his hand. They ran into a clearing where they saw Pedrez and Ashira fighting. Scarlet held in a small yelp and bit her lip. She felt so helpless. Where was her courage when she needed it?

"Josh... what can we do?"

"I don't know," Josh said. "Ashira is on our side though."

Scarlet nodded.

"Lets do something," Josh suggested, stepping into the clearing.

Scarlet stepped out, standing next to Josh and reaching for her bow.

"Maybe... we can force them to stop fighting?"

"Get an arrow on your string," Josh said.

Then without warning he rushed into the clearing and tackled Pedrez. The two of them wrestled against each other as Josh tried to get the knives out of his hands. Pedrez slashed Josh along the arm brutally in an attempt to escape. Scarlet narrowed her eyes angrily and fired her arrow into Pedrez' leg. The mad psychopath cried out in pain.

"The next will be for your heart," Scarlet whispered, glaring intently at Pedrez. "Let the knives drop..."

An arrow was already adjusted on her string. Pedrez stopped, and dropped the knives. He glared hatefully at Scarlet. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head faintly.

"This is useless... I won't let anyone else lose their life, not even you Pedrez. Even though you tied me up, even if you used me as bait, I won't let you die..."

Josh shot a look of approval Scarlet's way as Ashira walked over and stood beside Scarlet.

"I don't... I don't want to fight anymore Pedrez," he said, looking at the ground.

"You killed my parents!" Pedrez' eyes flashed with anger.

"They're dead!" Scarlet called out angrily. "They moved on! Why can't you? Its not like they want you to do this! They'd be ashamed! Look at what you've become Pedrez! Look at yourself!"

Pedrez' cold eyes fixed upon Scarlet.

"One day I'll kill you," he said. "And you won't speak again."

Rage shot through Josh. He smacked Pedrez on the face.

"Shut up!" he said, his eyes burning.

"Pedrez..." Scarlet whispered softly, looking back at him. "They wouldn't want this. They would want you to move on. The Dark horse isn't here anymore. All there is is a man who regrets all the things he has done. He regrets killing them, and he apologizes. I know that will never get them back, but can't you... learn to live with it?"

She stopped for a second, waiting for the words to sink in.

"You hated the Dark Horse," Josh suddenly said. "But you know... you're turning into him."

Pedrez' eyes suddenly became downcast.

"Fine," he said sighing.

Scarlet nodded, and Josh then released Pedrez and stood up slowly. Then suddenly Pedrez shot up from the ground and lunged at Scarlet.

"I'll kill you girl!" he shouted.

"Pedrez!" Josh shouted, and swung his hammer.

Scarlet gritted her teeth and shot off the arrow which Pedrez dodged it with ease and drew another knife. Josh's hammer clashed down on the grass behind him. Suddenly Ashira rushed in and stabbed Pedrez through the chest with his dagger. Scarlet fell to her knees, staring up at Ashira.

"I... never wanted things to... to go like this..." she whimpered softly, biting her lip.

She'd never wanted people to be hurt or killed, and had tried to prevent this from happening. But some people wouldn't listen. Josh knelt beside Scarlet and put an arm around her.

"There was nothing we could do," Josh looked up at the broken figure of Pedrez. "He made his decision."

Pedrez lay there, his face fixed in his death, his shirt torn open so the dark horse mark was revealed to all. Scarlet sobbed and hid her head on Josh's shoulder.

"I-I didn't want anyone to get killed," she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I never... never wanted it."

Josh's heart melted inside of him and he enveloped Scarlet in his arms as she cried.

"No one wanted him to die," Josh said. "Sometimes there are things no one can change."

Scarlet shut her eyes, her tears soaking Josh's shoulder.

"W-What now?"

"Now?" Josh looked up at Ashira, and then looked up at the sky. "Now comes the future. A future where both killers have died. Both Pedrez and the Dark Horse are gone. Now Ashira is the only one left."

Ashira smiled at them.

"I'm afraid I'll live my life with regrets," he said sadly. "But at least it is a life."

Scarlet smiled shakily and nodded.

"We're..." Josh looked into Scarlet's eyes, her beautiful purple eyes. "We're together, aren't we? And I promise that no matter what happens I will always be there for you. I will always be there to take care of you."

Scarlet's eyes lit up as she smiled at her true love before embracing him and kissing him softly.

"Yes..." she whispered into his ear. "We're together, and we'll always be there for each other, through everything."

Josh kissed Scarlet and held her close. He closed his eyes and felt it flow over him. Pure, true, untainted love. The ability to hold a girl in your arms and tell her you love her and stay with her for eternity and never destroy it. Such a thing didn't happen very often anymore.

"I love you," Josh whispered.

"I love you too," Scarlet replied, resting her head on Josh's chest, "so much..."

Suddenly she remembered that Ashira was still there and shot up.

"Ashira! If I can help with anything, or something, or... doesn't matter what, we'll try to help."

She looked back at Josh with a warm smile.

"Right?"

"Right," Josh said smiling back.

Ashira smiled sadly.

"I'm going to try and live," he said. "Suicide would be... the wrong choice. I still have a chance I think. I know that I will forever be haunted by the memories, but... I think I'll find a way. Pray for me... I... I'll find my place in this world."

He then turned, and started walking away. Scarlet smiled at the retreating figure of Ashira.

"I'll pray for you... after all... everyone deserves a second chance," she whispered softly. "Even you Ashira."

She turned and hugged Josh once more.

"I want to stay with you, and never let you go," she whispered in his ear. "I've never felt so happy as now."

"I want to spend my life with you too," Josh said. "Will you... will you marry me... someday?"

Scarlet bit her lip, a smile spreading across her face.

"Of course I would!" she cried happily.

Josh smiled at her.

"Well we have a long time to wait. I don't think we should get married until we've been together for a while. But hey, lets call this our engagement. Sorry, but I don't have a ring."

Scarlet laughed softly and put a hand in front of her mouth.

"That's okay. You've shown you love me, I don't need a ring for proof."

Josh smiled and ruffled her hair playfully with his hand.

"I've been waiting for this all my life," he said. "Come one."

He grabbed her hand and started leading her in the direction of Hyrule Field.

"Today is the beginning of us. Our life together. Lets go begin it."

Scarlet smiled at him and brushed her hair backwards before following him, looking over the horizon.

"Our story starts here... we don't have to do it alone anymore," she whispered softly. "We've got each other now."

Josh smiled, and wrapped his arms around Scarlet and the two of them walked happily off together, holding tightly to each other. On the ground lay the body of Pedrez, the man who had become the Dark Horse right before he died. His chest was scarred with the mark of the Dark Horse. Thunder flashed and a soothing rain fell down upon the broken body. The Dark Horse had fallen, Ashira had destroyed it, and it would never rise again. Or would it?


End file.
